devil & the beast
by lonewolf.alpha1
Summary: shizuru is a devil that has been sleeping for meany years and natsuki the werewolf has found her a woken her up claiming she belongs the other wolves don't like the destroyer of worlds in there home will shizuru fit in or will all hell brake loose R


I don't know much. All I know is that I'm a demon with a human soul. I guess I should start from the beginning my beginning .when I first met her, those devilishly sharp teeth, those bright green eyes, that beautiful blue fur that coted her body. My name is shizuru fujino I'm not even sure if that is my real name but this is how I remember.

I was in a cocoon like and embryo of some sort. Curled in a ball with my wings covering me from ant light I steered a little in my slumber it felt like someone was watching me. I opened my eye and saw nothing but my wings.

I moved slowly cause of the liquid I was surrounded in. I gently moved my wings out of the way and to my surprise there was something staring at me. I moved to a more strght position and looked closer could my eyes be playing tricks on me.

I moved closer thin put my hand on the wall that separated me from whatever was out there. This has to be a dream no one has come this close to me be for. I could not see very well cause of the liquid but it was no dream. The thing outside lifted its hand up and put it agents mine.

It was warm almost animal like. thin claws inters my secure area holding my hand .it was an animal I wanted it to let me go but it did not hurt me. Its other hand retched up and trusted its hand in to my secure area.

Thin it wrapped its mighty arm around me pulling me out of where I've been for so long .i rested up agents whatever pulled me out "I have finally found you " a rather deep yet soft husky voice said to me .i could feel it breathing and its heart detting it was soft like it head breasts .

It let go of me for a second to move the thin layer of what was left of my secure place I still could not see .but I could teal it was looking at my face. Thin it licked the stuff off my face thin I blinked a few times. Thin I saw it I mean I saw her, the teeth in her smile, her deep green eyes, and her socked blue fur.

"Can you stand on your own" she asked me I could not answer but I nodded my head she tock a small step back to see if I could. I thought I could but ended up falling she caught me and smiled." I guess not don't push you self." she said with a sweet voice she picked me up lightly.

"Can you speak yet my deer" she asked I shook my head this time. "To bad I wanted to know your name" she said I have no name I mouthed it surprisingly she could read my lips. "Oh is that so I guess I could give you one how dose shizuru sound" I smiled and nodded.

"Good well shizuru I'm natsuki it nice to finally meet you "I was happy "hold on as tight as you can to me shizuru cause where going for a run" I did as she told me but I was afraid my wings would get in the way. I pulled on her fur lightly and pointed at my wings.

She under study she gently brushed my wings back and held them to my body tightly but not so to hurt me. Thin in one quick move she started to run I could hear the wind whooshing buy with each step she took I pressed my head heard on her chest and heard her heart bet faster and faster.

I felt that we went in to and angle I tried to look but her hand was ferm on me head. Thin we finally stopped I hired something open thin close behind us. She sat me down on something soft thin it hit me I could smell things that smelt like her.

And I could tell they could smell me to and they did not like me being here. Crash I heard the thing opine form before but much harder. Thin yelling I could not speak but I could still hear and move better. I moved my legs up agents my bare breasts and wrapped my wings around my naked body.

It was cold without her holding me so close. " what the hell do you think you're doing kuga bringing that demon here " she yealled " haruka calm down she won't hurt anybody " haruka that's the loud ones name "how are you so sure kuga"

She looked at me and smiled _" because she is a new demon with no history behind her ,_" she said_ "so that does not mean anything she is still a demon and , the same kind of demon that wiped out your family_ " she yelled man was that annoying. " _for peet sake stop yelling_ ."

she paused thin spoke again" _I know she is one of those fujino demons that wiped out the people that raised me, but they were no family they treated me like a pet like, a lab rat cause I was born like this _" she took a deep breath and continued.

"_They never treated me like I was a duater but like a dog. I never liked them I all ways hoped they would disappear thin my wish finally came true_" she was holding back a cry " _but you were nearly dead when me a yokino found you_ " she said in a better tone _" I know and I'm grateful for that_ "

"_Thin why bring a monster her_ "natsuki thin punched the wall "she_ is no monster now leave haruka_ "she just turned around and slammed the thing she came in throw I am sorry about that shizuru she just a little mad at me "she smiled thin walked in front of me.

Thin I noticed something she did not have all that fur anymore she was completely naked the only hair left was on her head and a little between her legs i blushed and looked away she thin came closer to me and took my chin in her hand and looked deeply in to my eyes .

She thin got closer to me and kissed me full on my lips she thin pulled away and smiled " you belong to me don't forget that just as I belong to you . Your see this mark of a spiritual wolf running up my back "

she turned around to show me " he's the one that led me to you" I reached out thin it moved that couldn't have happened my eyes are playing tricks on me .I looked at it again and it was looking back at me I gasped thin before I know it off her back and came closer to me .

"your more beautiful in person my dear" I was surprised that he could talk "I can all so read your mind my dear" "what you can hear me" I said in my head "why yes I can everything you do and see think cause I'm a part of you that's how she found you my dear oh my my I am so rude my name is Duran"

I can't deliver he can read my mind I thought to myself "you as well have the same thing as she does like me but it does not seem to be on you" natsuki turned around and looked at me "your right she doesn't opine your wings let me see your body" I did as she asked "no marks at all I'll just have to fix that now wont I"

She lened close to me and took her sharp nail and drug it across my skin I started to bleed thin she licked it up and a mark was left. "there he is" it was a shape of a snake "he does not respond" that is because he is not complete" "you mean I have to go throw that some more"

I thought to myself "yes you do my dear" "hmm forgot you could read my thoughts" he smiled at me "now natsuki be genital with her she still young you know" he said I thin I blushed "yes I know but for now I'll let her rest and maybe in the morning I can hear her beautiful voice"

"Of course I will be returning now" natsuki turned around and just like that Duran jumped back on her back. In the same place but before he stopped moving he winked at me. Thin natsuki turned back to me and smiled "come her little devil"

I really don't know why but my body moved to her voice and I was hugging her , her bare breasts mashed together with mine and I made a little noise "hehe how cute you just moaned" I blushed and looked at her she thin kissed me again .

I don't know why but I felt so safe in those arms of this strange being I just met not an hour ago what was is about her she seemed so familiar . Like I've known her in a deferent life maybe I'll ask her tomorrow maybe she will know.

* * *

this is my first story it will get better in latter chapters please R&R thanks for reading :3


End file.
